The Doctor's Secret Adventures, Episode 1: Paths Bend
''Paths Bend ''is the first episode (split in two parts) of the Doctor Who spin-off series, The Doctor's Secret Adventures, a series dedicated to one of the most famous Doctors of the entire series, David Tennant. Cast *The Doctor *Martha Jones *The Doctor of the Future Plot In the TARDIS, the Doctor, standing ready at the controls, asks Martha where she would like to go. Martha opens her mouth to reply, when the TARDIS picks up a distress signal. As the Doctor notices, he cuts across her saying "Hold that thought," and goes to examine the distress signal on a nearby screen. A few seconds later, the Doctor tells Martha he isn't farmiliar with the language the signal sent, and they both agree to investigate. When the TARDIS reaches the planet where the signal originated, they both step out of it and see a huge alien metropolis. There are lights in the sky, and, suspecting a celebration, Martha is skeptical that this is the planet where the distress signal originated, but decides to come along with the Doctor, as, according to him, "The TARDIS never lies." As the Doctor and Martha reach the city, they realise it is under attack. The pretty-looking lights they had seen, now the Doctor could get an closer look, were a mix of buildings set on fire, advanced weaponry being fired, and a visual distress signal apparently meant to attract the attention of other inhabitants of the planet. The area the Doctor and Martha are in seems deserted, but they could hear screams and bangs. A second later, the Doctor realises the Daleks are attacking because some of the lights and distant sounds. He and Martha run out of the street where they came, and are confronted by a Dalek. Facing the way opposite to them, the Dalek is scouting for survivors of the area. Then, as it begins to turn around in their direction, Martha remembers she has a lazer in her pocket, takes it out and shoots the Dalek in the eyestalk. Emmediately the Dalek starts shooting everywhere it can reach, so Martha, aiming for it's built in lazer, hits a lazer from the Dalek as soon as it shoots it. A small explosion throws the Doctor and Martha back against a wall, but, as the explosion took place closer to the Dalek, it suffers minor damage to it's "housing". Unable to fight back, and with no eyesight, it began to simply spin in circles on the spot. After Martha admits she almost feels sorry for it, the Doctor replies "Well, you probably are ''going to feel sorry for it" as he explains they must kill the Dalek as, once repaired, it could tell others of their presence. After killing it, they leave the city and trek across a few miles before finding another, safe city. ''Do not edit! To be completed soon! Information Time: 73mins Romours It was romoured that the Doctor would regenerate in this episode, but proven false when it was announced that this spin-off was dedicated only to David Tennant and he would not regenerate in the duration of the series. It was also romoured that the Doctor would find a new companion in this episode.